Rainbow Dash's Hearts and Hoofs Day
by rosepetels
Summary: Rainbow wants to ask her crush out for Hearts and Hoofs Day that is if she's brave enoughe to even ask them out.


Rainbow was looking out her window scared because today was Hearts and Hoofs day. She's been scared and sad about this day because she was ready to confess to her very special somepony. She has tried before but the timing never felt right and the fact that everytime that she looks at her crush she can't help but love the eyes, here there beatiful voice and everything about her crush seemed perfect.

Rainbow was willing to confess today she stood up tall and was ready to leave to get things then to her crush.

**PONYVILE.**

Rainbow was in front of Twilight's libary and knock on the door. She soon saw her ailcorn friend Twilight Sparkle with her eyes shining brightly.

"Hello Rainbow. What brings you here"Twilight ask with her smile.

Rainbow look at her smart friend and look at her.

"Hey Twilight, I was just wondering if I could barrow a book"Rainbow ask while rubbing her neck with her hoof.

"Sure thing. Come on in"Twilight let her friend in and Rainbow flew up looking for the book she was looking for without any knowalged that it might be here.

"Are you looking for a Daring Doo book"Twilight ask.

"No. I'm looking for a book on how to confess your love to somepony"Rainbow then blushed knowing on what she just said.

"Oh. I think I have one. Let me check. I did get new books today"Twilight then look at the new books and search.

"Thanks Twilight"Rainbow smiled with a blush.

"Of course Rainbow. So who's the pony you like"Twilight ask.

Rainbow then look at Twilight a little sad then flew down.

"I don't think i'm ready to say who just yet"Rainbow whispred.

Twilight look at her friend then tords her with a smile then wrap her wing around the sad Pegsi with a smile and don't worry eyes.

"Rainbow It's okay. Are you scared that he might reject you"Twilight ask.

"A little"Rainbow look at Twilight.

"Don't worry who ever he is I just know he won't reject. I know he won't"Twilight smiled.

Rainbow then look at Twilight with no longer a sad look but a happy look.

"Thanks Twilight"Rainbow hug Twilight.

"Of course. Anyways I don't think I have a book about how to confess your love but maybe just be brave and just remeber what I said okay"Twilight smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah I will thanks"Rainbow smiled and walk over to the door ready to leave.

"I better go. See ya"Rainbow smiled and flew off.

"GOOD LUCK"Twilight yelled at her flying away friend and used her magic to close the door.

"So who do you think that pony Rainbow likes"Spike ran downstairs and Twilight look at him.

"Oh, good morning Spike. I don't know but I'm pretty sure we'll find out soon"Twilight smiled.

**SUGARCUBE CONER.**

Pinkie and the cakes were very busy do to the fact that today was Hearts and Hoofs Day. They had another babysitter instead of Pinkie do to the fact that Pinkie was helping making chocolate and Mr. Cake was selling and Miss. Cake was doing the caterty.

Rainbow flew at the back of the line and once Pinkie was getting the next box of chocolate ready she saw her best friend Rainbow Dash.

"HEY RAINBOW"Pinkie yelled.

"HEY PINKS"Rainbow yelled from the fact that she was in the back.

"Here Pinkie I'll take those off your hoofs"Mr. Cake offered as he took the box of chocolate from Pinkie and was about to set the price until another pony came up with money to bye sweets.

Pinkie skip to her friend with a smile as always.

"Hey Rainbow Dash whats up"Pinkie ask.

"I was just gonna buy some chocolate for my crush"Rainbow smiled with a blush.

"THATS ALL"Pinkie ask.

"Yep"Rainbow smiled.

"Well stay right here. I'll back"Pinkie smiled and skip all the way to Mr. Cake and whispered in his ear. Mr. Cake then ask everyone to wait to whisprer with Pinkie. Mr. Cake and Pinkie continued to whisprer and Mr. Cake smiled and so did Pinkie but her eyes showed courage and Mr. Cake got a box of choclate that Pinkie made not to long ago and gave it to Pinkie. Pinkie then skip to Rainbow.

"What is it"Rainbow ask.

Pinkie then gave Rainbow a red heart shaped box with a pink ribbon around it.

"Inside are chocolates. Free of charge"Pinkie wink.

"Really. THANK YOU SO MUCH"Rainbow smiled and flew and gave her friend a hug.

"Of course besides your my friend. Happy Hearts and Hoofs day"Pinkie smiled.

"You too. Bye"Rainbow flew off.

"BYE"Pinkie yelled and returned to making chocolate.

**CAROUSEL BOUTIQUE.**

Rainbow notice as she flew and landed in front of Rarity's shop that roses were carfully planted and she smiled and knock on Rarity's door. Not long that Rarity opened.

"Oh Rainbow Dash. Happy Hearts and Hoofs day what brings you to my Boutigue"Rarity ask.

"Hey Rarity Happy Hearts and Hoofs day I just wanted to ask if I could pick some roses from your garden"Rainbow ask.

"Really. Is this for your very specail somepony"Rarity ask as if she was a curious cat.

"Yeah"Rainbow look up with a blush a little embarress.

"Well then of course. Let me pick them dear you just wait"Rarity said with datermation.

"Thanks Rarity"Rainbow smiled.

"Of course deary"Rarity smiled and pick the roses and went inside her shop and surprisly not long after that she came out with the roses with pink paper silk around the roses to make sure they were in place and also had a red ribbon around the paper.

"Here you go dear"Rarity smiled and used her magic to give Rainbow the flowers.

"Thanks Rarity I better go. Bye"Rainbow smiled and flew off.

"Bye"Rarity smiled.

**LATER.**

Rainbow was in front of her crush's house scared and not knowing what to say she was worried about rejection. She was starting to wonder if she should even do this but she came so far to give up now. Was she willing to do so. But she's the one and only Rainbow Dash. Rainbow never felt so scared in her life it felt like her heart was about to be rip out if she took another step.

But Rainbow gave it thought and remebered that her friends gave her these things and advice to help her and was she willing to give up know that her friends did all this just to give up. No way. Rainbow look up with courage and walk very slowy to the door and knock on it sightly waiting for her crush.

And soon her crush open the door to show Fluttershy.

"Oh hello Rainbow Dash Happy Hearts and Hoofs Day"Fluttershy smiled.

"Ha-Happy Hearts and Hoofs da-Day to you to"Rainbow suttered from being scared of not knowing what to say.

Fluttershy then look at Rainbow's hoofs showing a box of chocolate and roses.

"Are those for your very specail somepony. I bet he'll love them"Fluttershy smiled.

"Th-Thanks. But actually Fluttershy"Rainbow stop and showed her hoof in front of Fluttershy with the roses.

"Fluttershy I liked no Love you for a really long time now and I was hoping that maybe or if you want to be my very specail somepony for Hearts and Hoofs day"Rainbow ask.

"Ra-Rainbow I-I"Fluttershy was lost for words.

Rainbow then look at her with no hope in her own eyes and frowned knowing that Fluttershy was gonna reject.

"It's okay I had a feeling you were gonna say no anyways. Bye"Rainbow turned arounf and was about to leave until she felt Fluttershy hug her.

"Of course I will. I love you too but I was just so shy to confess"Fluttershy blushed.

"Flutters"Rainbow was shock then look at her love and just as soon Rainbow look Fluttershy gave her kiss on the lips. Both Fluttershy's and Rainbow's frist kiss.

Soon the kiss stop just as it happen. Rainbow then gave her lover the flowers and chocolate and kissed her forhead.

"Happy Hearts and Hoofs Day Dashie"Fluttershy smiled.

"Happy Hearts and Hoofs Day Flutters"Rainbow smiled and they soon went out to have there first date.

**THE END.**


End file.
